Interactive packaging is any packaging that contains a product and also enables a person to handle or operate the product without opening the packaging. Interactive packaging may be made of cardboard, plastic, other materials, and combinations of materials.
Blister packages are transparent or translucent plastic packages commonly used to contain and display a variety of products. A blister package usually includes a front plastic panel and a back plastic panel. The front and back panels can be sealed along their edges to form an enclosure, and one or both panels are molded to conform to a portion of the product contained within the package.
Some blister packages are interactive, such as blister packages for staple guns that surround the product on three sides. However, these packages have not been optimized for products having a main body and a handle extending substantially transversely from the body. Such products include a wide variety of tools such as glue guns, power hand drills, hammers, mallets, axes, etc. With respect to glue guns and power hand drills, there exists a need for an interactive package that allows a user to handle or operate the glue gun or power hand drill and activate the trigger mechanism on the glue gun or handle drill.